


the first kiss

by amessoflight



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Bare - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, bapo, idk it’s really short, its a little wip thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoflight/pseuds/amessoflight
Summary: Their first kiss(that happens in a tastefully used run on sentence)^^not all of its a run on sentence.





	the first kiss

He’s sure he’s saying something. He’s almost completely positive that Peter is probably trying to indulge him with a wonderful story, but the words can’t seem to meet his ears. He runs a hand through his hair and tunes back into the present- where Peter is, in fact, telling him how he should try out for the school play, and that there’s a role he would be just perfect for- and he’s not quite sure what happened, but in an instant he’s grabbing at Peters tie and pulling him closer, and he feels hands in his hair, and it’s perfect, and it’s godly. And he says “Maybe I’ll audition this year,” and they’re kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!!! An over use of and!!!! You know it lmao  
> Alright, I just like how it sounds it’s a good format for this one. sorry it’s not the best and it definitely doesn’t show of my “artistic talent” as a writer or whatever but bam there’s some stuff.


End file.
